


He's Through Waiting

by darkangel86



Series: Kylex [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Feels, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Realizing that Kyle was in love with Alex was like running at full speed into a brick wall. He really should have seen it coming.





	He's Through Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> Surprise! There was always going to be a second part where these two figured their shit out but Alex needed some time so I hope this doesn't feel rushed to you. I had an idea and I ran with it so I hope those of you that asked for more like it! :)

It wasn't like Alex woke up the next morning and everything was magically okay. This wasn't a Disney movie. Things didn't just fix themselves overnight or with a song montage. If that was all it took, Kyle probably would have considered it. For Alex simply because it was Alex. 

Instead, Kyle woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and quiet sobs emanating from within the bathroom. It wasn't the first, nor the last time that Kyle Valenti cursed the day Michael Guerin crash landed on earth.

Getting up and getting dressed, Kyle knocked on the door of the bathroom and informed Alex that he was stepping out to run to town to pick up what they'd need for breakfast and that he'd be back soon. He promised to pick up fresh coffee on the way back and once Alex acknowledged him, Kyle was out the door. Of course the long drive back into town did nothing to dissipate the anger seething inside of him. His hands clenched tightly to the steering wheel as he passed the Wild Pony and for one split second he contemplated stopping. But no. Now was not the time. He'd deal with Guerin and DeLuca soon enough.

It was funny life didn't take what you wanted into consideration.

Kyle was no more turning the aisle to grab a carton of eggs than did he see her and God help him, he felt his blood begin to boil. Kyle knew if he spoke now it would only end badly. He was too angry, not only on Alex's behalf but just angry period. As quickly as he could, he picked up the eggs, grabbed some cheese to go with the bacon already in his basket.

“Hey, Kyle, what's got you out so early this morning?” Kyle heard DeLuca ask and in his mind he slowly counted to ten because Kyle was not a rude man. His mama didn't raise him that way. Well. Not unless provoked.

“Not today, DeLuca, and honestly, I don't know when ever again,” Kyle said, as calmly as he could manage, without looking her in the eye because if he did, he knew he would lose it. She sounded so happy and how dare she when Kyle had left Alex at home, crying in the shower.

“Excuse me?” DeLuca snapped and no, Kyle thought, turning to look at her.

“This is not the time, or the place for me to tell you what I think of you right now so I'm telling you, walk away.” Kyle informed her, watching as her eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropping open slightly.

“What the fuck, Valenti?” Oh God, who had Kyle killed in another life to deserve this? He asked himself as Guerin's voice came up behind him. “You can't talk to her like that.” Guerin said and Kyle's immediate reaction was to laugh, a sharp, hard sort of laugh that made the both of them at least flinch slightly.

“Fuck you, Guerin,” Kyle said, not even attempting to play nice. “I told myself I wasn't going to do this, that now wasn't the time because things said in anger can't be taken back but what the fuck ever.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Guerin snapped, eyes narrowing in anger and for a minute Kyle wondered what he might do to him if pushed.

“Both of you need to take a good hard look at your lives if you think that this,” Kyle said, pointing between the two of them and how close they were now standing. “Is okay. Because the proof that its not, is an airman back in his cabin that I held all night crying in and out of a fitful sleep because his god damn heart was broken by the two people he cares most about in this world. So, fuck you both.” He didn't wait around to hear what they had to say but the sob that DeLuca let loose sounded painful as well as the string of curses Guerin began muttering and sue him if Kyle felt gratified in hearing it.

Kyle hurried through paying and getting back to his car and back to Alex. He'd wasted enough time on Guerin and DeLuca as it was. A small part of him wondered if he'd crossed a line, saying anything to them. Maybe it was Alex's place to speak up, if and when he decided to but no, Alex was his friend and defending your friends was perfectly fine. Kyle refused to feel bad about making sure they knew exactly what they'd done to Alex.

Back at the cabin, Kyle unloaded the groceries onto the counter and stopped, listening for Alex. When he heard nothing, he sighed. Deciding that Alex deserved to be left alone for a little while still, Kyle went about making him the breakfast he'd promised, eyeing the coffee he'd made a final quick stop to get. He could reheat it if he had to.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex wasn't asleep. He wished he was. He'd prayed for it after his early morning shower. But it hadn't come. Of course not. Why would it? Alex never got anything he wanted. No happy childhood. No loving father, no doting mother, no siblings that cared. Growing up his music had been his one saving grace and that had been stolen from him when he'd enlisted. The boy he'd so foolishly fallen in love with, the man he'd come home to that had for some unknown reason, waited on him, had chosen now to move on with his life. With one of his best friends. 

It felt like his heart was actually breaking.

Sobs once again wrecked his body as Alex curled in on himself. He gasped when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. His eyes flew open and suddenly there was the one, most unexpected person in his life, looking at him like maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

“I've got breakfast on the table. Coffee's waiting. I don't want to hear a word about you not being hungry. I know you're starving because I am and I've eaten since you. You can come back and crawl into bed again once I see you put some food in your belly, Alex and you can stay here until its time to eat again for all I care, man,” Kyle said, brushing the hair back from Alex's face. “You've earned that right. But I'm gonna take care of you for now and you're going to let me, whether you like it or not.”

“Oh yeah, Valenti?” Alex sniffled, wiping at his nose.

“Damn straight, Manes.” Kyle said with a smile as he stood and held a hand down to help Alex up. He grinned when, after only a second or twos hesitation, Alex took it.

In the kitchen Alex sat down to a heaping serving of bacon, eggs and toast with a steaming cup of coffee. He eyed the plate warily.

“I can't eat all this,” Alex said with a grimace.

“Dude, you can. I've seen you put away way more than that before. And you need it. But just, eat what you can. I'm not gonna force it down your throat.” Kyle motioned towards the plate with his fork as he dug into his own serving.

Alex thought, while they ate, that maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. Maybe Kyle Valenti meant it when he said they were friends. Alex hoped so. Cause right now? He could really use one of those.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After that morning, it wasn't unusual for Kyle to spend most, if not all, of his free time with Alex, be it at the cabin or the bunker and even the hospital on occasion. Except town. Alex seemed to avoid going into town at all costs and honestly, Kyle couldn't blame him. So Kyle did the grocery shopping or paid what bills could only be paid by going into town. And he never complained and Alex was always grateful.

It had been three months since Kyle had showed up at the cabin and found Alex heartbroken over finding Guerin with DeLuca and while Kyle could honestly say he was doing better, he still refused to leave the small piece of land the cabin sat on unless absolutely vital. Call him crazy, but that just didn't seem healthy.

“Come on, man! There is literally no food in this place, I'm exhausted after working a double so I don't feel like cooking and you can not be trusted to cook,” Kyle said, leveling Alex with a look that reminded them both of the one and only time Alex had attempted something only to have it almost literally blow up in their faces. “Can we please just go to town and pick something up? You need to drive because my eyes are crossing. Its late, Alex. Please. I'll call Liz now and see if she can get our orders ready so I can run in and grab them. You won't even have to get out of the car.” Kyle knew he was close to begging but he was fucking tired and hungry so he really just did not care anymore.

“Only because I'm just as hungry and you're cute when you beg,” Alex said and Kyle, because he was past the point of exhaustion and half way to sleep deprivation threw his hands up in victory and surged forward, smacking his lips against Alex's cheek, just barely catching the corner of his mouth, in a loud wet kiss.

“Fucking hell, Manes, thank you!” Kyle exclaimed, not noticing the shocked, wide eyed look now on Alex's face. Later, once his belly was full and his mind was a little more clear, he'd remember it and his own own face would mirror Alex's. But that was later. For now, Kyle tossed his keys to Alex as he dashed out the door, phone already pressed to his ear as he called Liz.

Alex slowly followed Kyle out the door, his hand pressed to his cheek where Kyle's lips had just been. He shook himself. He had to. It was Kyle and that was just insane. Obviously the other man was right and Alex needed to get out of the house more often. But that had felt, different. Not bad, definitely not unwanted but, Alex closed his eyes and focused. For one fleeting moment, Alex remembered what it felt like to be wanted again.

“Alex, I swear to God, if you don't get your ass in this car-” Kyle's voice startled him from his thoughts.

Alex sighed. Wanted by Kyle Valenti. That was a fucking laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyle dropped his head down onto his desk with a sigh. This was a nightmare. He loved his job but sick little kids always broke his heart.

“Bad time?” Kyle jumped, papers flying as his arm flew out from under him. In the doorway Alex stood, a shy smile on his face, a bag from the CrashDown in his hands. “I thought since I hadn't heard from you today it meant you hadn't eaten yet so I asked Liz to put our usual together and I thought maybe a later lunch would be a nice distraction from whatever has you so tore up?” Alex asked and Kyle's heart thumped wildly in his chest.

“God, you have no idea how good that sounds.” Kyle said, gesturing for Alex to sit down as he gathered the papers that had been strewn on the floor.

“Missed one,” Alex said, suddenly much closer than before because when Kyle looked up, he gasped, were Alex's eyes always that color? Fuck. What? There went his heart again, racing like he was coming down from running a marathon.

“Thanks,” Kyle muttered, taking the paper and placing it with the rest. “I've got a sick kid, no parents and I have no fucking clue what's wrong with her.”

“Shit.” Alex cursed. He handed one of the bags to Kyle as he sat himself on the couch against the wall, opposite the desk. “Sick kids, I can't even imagine.”

“Its not easy,” Kyle said, rubbing at his temples. “And she's young, not even three. But so fucking happy still, even as sick as she is.” He smiled even as Alex could see the tears filling his eyes.

Alex was standing and moving almost before he realized what he was doing. Kyle had just enough time to look up and realize that Alex had moved before he found himself enveloped in the other man's arms.

“I'm sorry your job weighs on you like it does but you're stronger than you realize,” Alex said softly into Kyle's ear and Kyle felt what little resolve he had left break. He gripped the back of Alex's shirt tight, both hands bunching the fabric, and cried.

Kyle hadn't realized it yet, but that was the exact moment he fell in love with Alex Manes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After that it was only natural for Kyle to move into the cabin, right? They already spent every waking second together. Its what best friends did. Right?

“You're already here more than you're ever at your apartment anymore, Kyle, just, just pack your stuff up, we've got the space. We can store it down in the bunker below us if we have to.” Alex said and fine, so he had a point but moving in with Alex? Kyle scrunched his face up as he contemplated it. “Well fuck you to then.” Alex said before Kyle had half a second to realize his face was saying something completely different than the rest of him.

“What? No! Dude, I just haven't lived with anyone in forever, that's all.” Kyle rushed to say.

“I have news for you. We're already living together. You have a toothbrush in the bathroom beside of mine. I cleaned out a drawer in my dresser for you weeks ago. Your mother called me two days ago to check on you because you weren't answering her calls. That is the definition of living together.” Alex informed him with a put upon sigh.

“Huh.” Kyle said and Alex groaned because he actually seemed surprised.

 _I love one moron_ , Alex thought and it was like suddenly everything clicked into place and froze all at once. 

“Alex? Alex!” Kyle yelled, snapping Alex out of a panic induced freak out before he had to chance to contemplate what he'd just thought. “Uh, if you're really sure about me moving in, then yeah, I'd really like that.” He smiled and Alex felt like someone had just sucked all the air out of the room. Kyle was, Kyle was beautiful and how was he just how realizing this? “Unless its not now, in which case I totally get.” The smile on Kyle's face faltered and Alex knew there was no way he could have that, his whatever these feelings were be damned.

“What? No. Ignore me. Lost my train of thought. You already live here. We established that. Make it official. Do the whole change of address thing. Pack your things and we'll move your stuff out here this weekend. You've got it off, right? So we'll do it then.” Alex said, trying not to freak out.

“But I was going to sleep all weekend!” Kyle whined and okay, there was the Kyle that Alex remembered wanting to throttle on a semi regular basis but still also take care of at the end of a long day of work and holy shit, Alex had feelings for Kyle. He knew his eyes were huge, just by the way Kyle was looking at him but fuck, it wasn't every day you realized you were maybe, sort of, possibly in love with your best friend. 

“And now you can sleep for part of the weekend. We'll get it done as quick as possible and I promise to let you sleep for the rest of the time. I'll even order pizza. No cooking for you.” Alex grinned when Kyle, the man child that he turned into from time to time still, threw his hands up in delight. Shit. Alex was so done for.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Realizing that Kyle was in love with Alex was like running at full speed into a brick wall. He really should have seen it coming.

Walking into the CrashDown for lunch and seeing Alex sitting at the counter wasn't unusual. Alex has been venturing out more often lately, especially since they'd been having lunch every other day since Kyle had taken over a day shift for a friend. But walking in and seeing Alex talking to Guerin felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head.

Five months since Guerin and DeLuca had fucked Alex over by fucking each other and Alex was finally about to hear their names without crying and this asshole was going to come back along and what, act like nothing had happened? Because even from where Kyle was standing he could see the cocky grin on Guerin's face and- no. This was not happening. Not again. Not when Alex was finally starting to smile again.

Kyle saw red.

Charging across the dinner Kyle didn't even stop to think about what he was doing as he positioned himself in between Alex and his asshole of an ex. He was satisfied when Guerin stumbled back a step.

“Kyle!” Alex exclaimed, the shock of him suddenly appearing evident in his voice.

“Christ, Valenti, what the hell?” Guerin, snapped as he steadied himself on his feet.

“You, leave, now.” Kyle said, his eyes narrowed at Guerin, his body positioned just so that he couldn't get to Alex again if he tried.

“Its a free country, buddy. I ain't gotta go nowhere,” Guerin drawled, smirking as he leaned a hip against the counter.

“Fine.” Kyle snapped. “Then we'll leave,” He added, whipping around he grabbed Alex's hand, pulling him up and in the back of his mind he knew it was too rough, and dragging him out of the dinner. They barely made it to the alley before Alex was jerking his hand out of Kyle's, shoving Kyle up against the wall, before Kyle realized what he'd just done. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Alex yelled, inches from Kyle's face and Kyle could see, with perfect clarity, just how angry Alex was.

“Me?!” Kyle yelled right back. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I walk in and find you buddying it up with fucking Guerin? Of all people, Alex! Have you lost your mind?!”

“What? I wasn't-” Alex said, taking a step back, shaking his head in confusion.

“After everything he did to you! Its taken this long just to convince you it was safe to come back into town and you're here with him?!” Kyle was seething as he stepped away from the wall, his heart was pounding as he stepped closer into Alex's space.

“I wasn't with him!” Alex snapped. “I was waiting on you! And he just showed up!”

“So tell him to kindly fuck the hell off!” Kyle suggested, eyes wide, arms gesturing wildly.

“Damn it, Kyle, I'm tired, okay? I'm tired of being angry at him.” Alex admitted and he sounded so defeated that for a second Kyle forgot that he was angry. “I'm tired of being angry at them. So that's what I told him.” And the anger was back. Not at Alex but at the whole situation. At Guerin and DeLuca because fuck them, they didn't deserve Alex's forgiveness. No one in this fucking town did. Alex was too good for all of them. Especially for him but god damn it, Kyle wanted him. Kyle wanted Alex to want him, not Guerin. Kyle could not lose Alex to Guerin again. And just like that, the thought of losing Alex, that was all it took for Kyle to realize how he felt. Possibly how he'd always felt. Repression was nine tenths of the law or some shit. 

Kyle was in love with Alex Manes.

“Please, please tell me you aren't going back to him,” Kyle begged, broken and Alex froze. “Because I can't do it, Alex. I can't. I don't care if he's some great cosmic love from another god damn planet. I don't care that he's literally from the stars. Do not stand here and tell me that after everything you're taking him back because I, he doesn't deserve you,” Kyle sniffed, a traitorous tears falling from his eye. He ignored it in favor of staring at the look of pure shock on Alex's face.

“Kyle, what-”

“And I'm not saying anyone, anyone in this stupid piece of shit town deserves you, least of all Guerin, and surely not the fuck me but, God, you know what I just realized?” Kyle asked, a horribly heartbroken laugh falling from his lips. “And this will surely fuck up our friendship but I think I may have done that already, oh well, in for a penny and all that. I love you. I love you, Alex and I can not stand here and watch you throw your life away on him, not again. So tell me to fuck off, tell me I'm crazy, tell me to go back to the cabin and pack my things and get out but I can not let you do this. I can't.”

Alex stood in utter shock because he was, without a shadow of a doubt, in love with a moron.

“I'm not going back to Michael,” Alex said, first and foremost, to clear that right up.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Kyle gasped, sagging back against the alley wall in relief. 

“And you, you are a moron. Why would you ever think I could do that when I am so stupidly in love with you that I can't think straight half the time? Kyle, we live together. We have lunch dates. We literally Netflix and chill because we're too tired at the end of the day and your work to ever think about doing more than that. You sleep in my bed!” Alex asked and waited for his words to register in Kyle's head. It took less than three seconds for Kyle's head to jerk up and Alex laughed at the look of pure shock on his face.

“You're what?” Kyle asked, shouted more like, as he pushed himself off the wall.

“I love you, you idiot.” Alex laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “Although after that horrible misunderstanding I may have to reconsider-” 

“Nope!” Kyle exclaimed, eyes wide and bright. “No take backs! You said it, you can not take it back!” He laughed, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. “You, you really mean it?” He had to ask, because there was just no way.

“You know me, Valenti. I don't say things I don't mean.” Alex whispered as he stepped forward, closer to Kyle, both hands reaching out and Kyle very willingly let himself be pulled in.

“Alex, I- I love you too.” Kyle gasped, laughing happily when Alex finished pulling him into his arms. 

“Then can you please come back inside with me so I can eat because I am starving and you interrupted my lunch,” Alex said with a grin and Kyle knew he was screwed because that? He would do anything to keep this man happy, plain and simple.

“So long as Guerin leaves us alone.” Kyle said gruffly.

“You gonna do the protective macho boyfriend thing if he doesn't?” Alex asked, hesitantly and Kyle grinned because hell yes he was.

“And if I am?” Kyle asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Then nothing. Protective boyfriend mode activated.” Alex laughed and Kyle groaned. Alex was such a nerd. But fuck if he didn't love it. “But first...” Alex said and Kyle turned just in time to find a set of all too soft lips capturing his own. “There was no way I could wait til we got back home to do that.” Alex whispered against Kyle's lips as he pulled away only seconds later.

“Alex...” Kyle moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Later. I promise. Food first. Kisses later.” Alex smiled as he reached down to clasp their hands together and Kyle, despite being almost thirty years old, felt himself begin to blush. But he could wait. After all, he'd waited this long, hadn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've jumped on the Kylex train, I don't know why I ever hesitated. <3


End file.
